zektbachfandomcom-20200216-history
Turii ~Panta rhei~ (PV)
Turii ~Panta Rhei~ is the fourth PV in the Epic by order of release. It depicts Malchut, and snippets of the third part of Chapter 5 that tell her story. The song was composed by Zektbach (being a shorter version of the one from the Ristaccia Music CD) and the lyrics and vocals are by Akiko Shikata. The VJ is MAYA, making this video the only one that she made in full colour in the entirety of the Epic. The PV's first appearance was in Beatmania IIDX 16 EMPRESS. Events Turii ~Panta Rhei~ centers around Malchut, her life on the island of Turii, the sacrificial ceremony where she should have died, and her "capture" by the Sazaragi Agency. The first scene that show after the title is a complex overlap of multiple elements. First is only visible a stylized Kabbalistic Tree of Life, that then seems to have sort of a water wave travel through it, and turning it teal blue. As this colour appears, the song starts playing, and a DNA strand suddenly appears in sort of a three-dimensional perspective. Behind the tree of life, Malchut can be seen, her hair and cape floating even though she seems to be lying in a patch of flowers and waterlilies. To acompany the DNA strand, the letters "A", "T", "C" and "G" start forming a seemingly random sequence, still on that same screen, representing the four nitrogenous bases of this molecule. As the letters continue to form their sequence, the DNA strand spins, and Malchut's hair and cape go on floating, regular flashes start taking place. These flashes show us, against a solid white background, the other Star Children : first three of them, then five others, and finally all nine, forming a circle and looking downwards confirming the fact that Malchut is indeed sinking down. As these flashes take place, the letter sequence becomes complete, and the strand is now spinning vertically at the screen's center. Following this, Malchut closes her eyes, and the scene changes. The next sequence depicts what seems to be the Star Children's everyday life. Malchut, their elder, is sitting high inside the Turii tree, playing what seems to be a harp directly formed by its trunk. Meanwhile, other Star Children are at the roots' level, most of them looking at her play, others simply standing completely still. Very small green particles float around, as if carried by the wind, and at regular intervals, a flash of Malchut sinking into the water superimposes itself. The first one shows her feet and legs, the second, her stomach, the third her head, and the fourth, which ends the scene, her entire body. She is floating down the water with no apparent resistance, as if she were sleeping. After a very short fade to black, images start to rapidly show themselves. First, two of the Star Children are depicted dancing ; one of them is laughing happily, although she can't be heard, and the second one is peacefully smiling. Next, a close-up on shoes lets us see people running. The camera then returns to Malchut drowning herself. This time, however, her body is horizontally positioned and is floating down way slower. What we see next is a group of people - the Sazaragi members - running along with someone dressed differently - Kukaru, as if they were hurrying to get somewhere. Malchut is seen again, but this time, the camera travels a bit up and catches Kukaru swimming down, grabbing Malchut's hand. Finally, a shot of him holding her with Sazaragi members in the background is visible, followed by an image showing the nine other people of the Stars, who seem either frightened or perplexed. With no transition, we are then taken to a mural painting. Said painting retells the events we have briefly seen, and give a glimpse of those that are to come. It first shows the Turii Tree, with nine shadows circling around it and one standing atop its leaves, under a shining light. Words are carved in the leaves, in an unknown language. Next, a second image of the Tree is shown ; however, this time, the cycling shadows have disappeared, and instead, silhouettes are visible under the tree. Nine are on the left, that probably are the other Star Children, and on the right is the tenth one, Malchut, along with an orange silhouette representing Kukaru, and a line of black ones for the Sazaragi explorers. Atop the tree, this time, are shadows that look like Joah and L'erisia. Words in the same unknown language are still present, just as they are in the next scene. Said scene depicts the shapes of the nine Star Children being kept away by Kukaru's, who seemingly brings Malchut with him and the other explorers on a giant boat carved to represent a snake's open mouth at its front. Above this front, a snake hovers in the air, with Joah and L'erisia inside a coil it makes to bite its tail. As the mural continue to scroll, its background turns from clear to dark. L'erisia and Joah run in the sky, then fall down as the background becomes clear again, while the Sazaragi, Malchut and Kukaru disembark, approaching a city from which black hands emerge, pulling a black shape in the air under a sky of fire. The painting ends there ; a fade-out transitions us to a rythmic dance performed by all of the Star People. Behind them is a gradation of orange, looking like a sunset ; orange particles are also floating around. The nine children happily form the same exact move, the scene changing between them, but the dance move staying exactly in sync, as is they were the same person. Finally, Malchut appears, apparently also taking place in that dance ; but as she runs and starts to spin, shadows spawn from the ground all around her. At first, she takes no notice ; however, soon enough, multiple small shady hands reach out to grab her, catching her off, and forcefully taking her away as she - silently - screams for help. Then, Malchut is once again depicted against a blue background that resembles the water in which she was sinking. In front of her eyes, living cells divide themselves. First, there is only one, but it forms two identical cells that then form four ; as the cycle continues, Malchut attentively watches it. Around the area where the cells divide, more and more evolved beings form themselves. Mushrooms come first, followed by primitive fishes, then prehistoric repitles and marine creatures. Dinosaurs are the next in line, preceding mice, apes, and finally Malchut herself. Exactly at the moment when Malchut sees herself, a blinding white flash occurs to bring us to the next event. For a fraction of a second, a large city is visible, but immediately, a gigantic tree spawns in the middle of it. The camera travels up its trunk for eight seconds at an extremely high speed, showing us how high it reaches. At the top of the tree aren't branches or leaves, but instead, Malchut herself, resting on a platform formed by the narrowing trunk. What seems like a flashback - or maybe a parralel event - reveals the Turii Tree once again, but this time, there is no one near it, and it seems to distort. Without any transition then comes the last scene. First off, against a brown and white background, Malchut's right hand reaches as high as possible, before falling back down, open, as the background darkens. The same happens to her left hand, but against a dark blue and white background, where flashes of lightning occur at a quick speed. Finally, Malchut is entirely shown, her arms this time positioned in the form of a cross, and her face showing a neutral expression. Her body seems to serve as a boundary between a brown-orange sky on the left, and a dark blue sky on the right ; the sun (or the moon) is visible behind her head and back. The video ends as the camera slowly zooms away from her, revealing her lower legs trapped within the small branches of the tree. Category:Media